This invention relates to knock-down readily assembled furniture and more particularly shelving consoles of this type that may be readily stacked horizontally and vertically and combined with the various interchangeable accessory members for providing a variety of shelf type furniture consoles and cabinetry.
Furniture generally has been constructed having a basic fixed configuration with no provision for expansion or modification from the initial form of the unit. In many situation purchasers of such furniture may have a particular need which need, due to various changing circumstances, may change in time with the result that the unit is discarded. In other cases the need may evolve for additional pieces to be used together with the originally obtained item. Under such circumstances it is not unusual to find that the additional units are aestetically incompatible. However, even if the styles are compatible, the furniture units have no provision for use directly together as by stacking such units either horizontally or vertically or both. The only known furniture items having features of this general nature are the wall shelving units having wall mounted bracket carrying standards, which have the obvious disadvantages of being confined to wall surfaces.